


The Anniversary Gift

by Lightanddark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Smut, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightanddark/pseuds/Lightanddark
Summary: Louis wants to surprise Harry for their anniversary,  so he plans to help him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut and also the first time I'm uploading my work on the internet. Any feedback is welcome!  
> Beta - Niall Reynolds - my potterhead friend.

 

It was their 4 year anniversary and Louis wanted to do something in bed that'd make Harry relax and horny as well. What better than a sensual massage?

Harry woke up early in the morning to make Louis breakfast in bed. He entered the kitchen and got out the ingredients for bacon and eggs with pancakes and maple syrup.

After 30 minutes he's ready with the tray and he takes it up to their room. Now to wake Louis up with a start he places the breakfast on the night stand on his side, grabs a air horn thingy, and walks to Louis' side. He blows the horn and Louis jumps up and falls of the bed, taking Harry with him. Louis straddles Harry and starts tickling the fuck out of him. "Oh please stop Louis, my stomach hurts. ENOUGH" says Harry through the tears and choking on laughter.  
"Alright but stop waking me up with that thing! Or next time I'll spank the living shit out of you" And he stops.

They both get up and get into the washroom, brush their teeth and return to the bed where the breakfast is. They feed each other and change to go out.

The day passes by as they visit the lads and they go to watch movies and visit their parents. In the evening they bid the lads goodbye as they get back home to cook dinner as going out is probably not an option.

Louis cooks Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella cheese with a side of home made mash. The only thing he's probably cooked properly and they finish it, leaving enough room for dessert. Harry has made a chocolate molten lava cake and they have it with Vanilla ice cream.

"Okay. Now that we're done. I have something planned for you. Let's get changed into our robes and I'll prepare everything while you clean up the dishes." Louis said as he grabbed Harry for a kiss.

He takes his hand and pulls him to their room and they change. Harry leaves to wash the dishes while Louis preps the room for the massage.

He closes all the curtains and lights those small Jasmine fragranced candles. He then goes ahead and gets a bottle of warm oil and lube. He gets a couple of small hand towels just as extra precaution. He attaches his ipod to the speakers and plays soft sensual songs on medium volume. He removes the blanket from the bed and leaves nothing on the bed except a pillow for Harry's head. He then switches the light off and goes down to get Harry up.

"Come on up love, don't wanna keep you waiting and being honest, I can't wait either." He tells Harry.

"Alright now you've got me curious. Come on tell me! What is it? " Harry asks Louis as they reach their door.

Louis opens the door. "A sensual massage"

"Damn" is all Harry can say.

They walk to the bed while making out and stop at the side of the bed.  
"let's get you out of this robe" says Louis and helps Harry to remove the robe while they kiss each other. Harry goes to lie down on the bed while Louis gets out of his own robe.  
"Hey! Not fair! Why aren't you naked?!" Harry asks Louis.  
"Because this whole thing will end too soon if I get naked" Louis answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

He folds one of the hand towels in rectangle and places it on Harry's butt.  
"Keep your arms relaxed at the side of your body" Says Louis. Harry does as instructed and smiles.

Louis grabs the oil bottle and opens it. He pours it through the middle of Harry's back which causes Harry to shiver. He keeps the bottle on the nightstand and straddles Harry on the butt as he slowly places both his palms on Harry's back. He moves his hand up and down to spread the oil on Harry's back. Harry let out a low moan. Louis turns his hand fingers out palms in, to form a bird like structure and adds a little pressure as he continues the same. He grabs the bottle and squirts some more oil onto his palm.

He rubs his hand together and places his hand again on Harry's back, palms touching, fingers out and slides his hand to the side and down. Spreading the oil evenly on his back and massaging him. He feels Harry's muscles relax and smirks. "Like it eh?" "Love it, oh gosh!" Harry moans.  
Louis grabs the bottle again, and squirts oil onto Harry's shoulder. He continues his massage on his neck and shoulders and moves to his arms. After he's done with his hands, he gets off Harry. He takes the bottle with him and sits at the edge of the bed. He pours oil on Harry's left leg and massages his leg starting from his feet and slowly moving to his upper thighs. He does the same a few times, sometimes lightly brushing Harry's butt with his hand, making Harry gasp. He does the same with the right leg, occasionally brushing his hand to his ass, earning a few more gasps. Louis then straddles Harry's legs and focuses on his thighs, squirting a little oil now and then. He then slides his hands towards Harry's butt.

He removes the hand cloth from it's place and pours oil onto Harry's soft round spheres making Harry shudder in delight. He massages his butt and pours a bit oil on his anal hole. He rubs his hole and kisses his butt. Harry is now grunting and thrusting his waist up in pleasure. Louis holds his waist down by his left hand and gently pushes his right index finger through Harry's outer ring. Harry moans and thrusts his waist again only to get spanked. "Don't move. Relax and enjoy it. Take it slow" Louis tells him. Harry just grunts but stops. Louis starts thrusting his finger in and out of Harry slowly for a few minutes. And then stops. He pulls his finger out and Harry looks up. Louis sucks the finger once and grunts, sticking it in Harry's mouth. "You taste amazing, don't you?" He asks receiving a blush from Harry. "Turn over" he commands and Harry does what he's asked. Louis places the hand towel on Harry's now erect dick smirking. "Someone's happy to see me" He then massages his legs first, this way around and then his hands, squirting oil when needed.

He then straddles Harry and squirts oil on his chest he massages his chest and then moves to his torso and lower abdomen. He's careful and goes nowhere close to the towel. Harry has his eyes closed and moans every time Louis touches his sweet spots. Louis then focuses attention on Harry's nipples. He squirts a few drops of oil on each and rolls them between his middle finger and index with both hands. He pulls and rubs for a few moments and bends to kiss Harry on the lips. No tongue action. He then places small kisses down his neck and shoulders. He sucks on his adam's apple earning a groan. He continues his assault on his nipples and moves down to his chest, placing kisses everywhere.  
He then moves to his left nipple and sucks. Hard. He bites and sucks and licks and then moves to the right nipple. He does the same to the right as well.

After his assault over Harry's nipple is done, he moves down toward his dick. He removes the towel and pours oil on Harry's dick causing it to pulsate. He massages his dick and moves his hand up and down. While he's masturbating Harry's dick he uses his other hand to massage his balls.  
He bends down and licks his shaft and now Harry is not holding back on his moans. Louis then goes ahead and takes him all in. Deepthroating him and making Harry moan out loud. Harry starts thrusting his dick in and out of Louis' mouth again but this time, Louis doesnt stop him. Harry places his hands on Louis' head and starts thrusting and grunting. Louis swirls his tongue around Harry's dick sucking him well. Then suddenly Harry thrusts deep and comes in Louis mouth. He drinks it all in without leaving even a drop. Harry lays down and gets his breath under control. Louis goes up and kisses Harry.  
Harry stands up, taking Louis with him, and gets on his knees. He removes Louis briefs and starts sucking his dick. Louis thrusts forward in Harry's mouth.Harry stops him. "Lemme do this for you."  
  
He continues sucking and licking and then goes down to lick his balls. He continues to suck Louis when his dick starts pulsating and semen spurts out as Louis orgasms. Harry sucks and licks all the cum and stands up.

Louis pushes Harry on the bed and starts making out with him. Their tongues dancing with each other to the rhythm of their breathing. "Pull your legs up and hold them to your shoulder" Louis says and Harry obeys, doing as he's asked. Louis starts licking his butt crack, searching for his goal. When he finds it stick his tongue inside his hole. He starts fucking Harry's hole with his tongue which sends sensations through Harry's body and Harry starts moaning and calling Louis' name.

Louis stops to take a breather. He takes the tube of lube and smears it in Harry's hole. He then sticks his index finger inside and massages his inner ring with lube. He then adds more lube and sticks his middle finger inside. Keeping the bottle aside he continues to finger Harry and uses his other hand to play with Harry's dick.

He then adds a third finger and starts finger fucking Harry harder and faster. He licks his perineum, the area between Harry's balls and hole. He alternates between licking his balls and his perineum. Harry starts feeling overwhelmed with so much pleasure. "I'm gonna cum" he yells and Louis stops. He continues to bring him to the edge another two times and then stops all together. He then stands up and lubes up his dick. "Get on your knees and hands, love" he tells Harry and Harry does what he's told to. Louis holds Harry by his waist and pushes his dick head through his outer ring. Harry's sphincter is relaxed after all the licking and fingering so Louis slides in easily. Louis thrusts in a slow punishing rhythm causing Harry to grunt in last and want. Louis then increases his speed, pounding into Harry. Their moans fill the room, and the bed squeaks every time they move. Louis spanks Harry a few times, just to make his skin look red. Louis spits in his right hand and moves it down to rub Harry's penis. Harry soon cums, overwhelmed with pleasure. His anal hole starts tightening, due to his orgasm, causing more friction. His muscles milk Louis' dick and he comes loudly. He thrusts deep into Harry and then they both collapse, breathing hard, mid orgasm.

They both come out of their orgasms and Louis gets off Harry, his dick still erect, and turns on his back besides Harry. They both look at each other and grin. "Round two, you bottom" Harry tells Louis and Louis nods furiously. Harry gets up, pushes Louis' legs to his chest and gets to work on his anal hole. He grabs the lube, and lubes his hole and his own dick. He moves up, Louis still on his back, his legs now on Harry's shoulder. Harry starts kissing Louis as he slowly pushes his dick through Louis' outer ring and starts fucking slowly.

Louis spreads his legs and moves his hand towards Harry's butt, feeling on him. He pulls his lips off Harry's and starts licking his nipples causing Harry to moan and thrust harder. Harry pulls out and sits up supporting his back on the head rest and pulls Louis on his lap, penetrating him. They both start to move, Harry going in deeper this way. They keep doing this and start kissing, Louis pulling on Harry's hair. Harry moves his hand to Louis' dick and starts rubbing it. Their pace becomes faster and they come together, shivering, as Louis falls on Harry's chest. They both come out of their orgasms and head for a bath. They wash each other and get to sleep.

"I love you Hazza" says Louis, after kissing Harry. "I love you Louis" Harry says looking in deep in Louis eyes. They grin like two love sick fools and hold each other as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos, comments and feedback! Criticism and advices are welcome! Thank you for reading my work.


End file.
